


These depths can't keep us a part

by Alpha_nix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humans don't believe in mermaids, Leon is handsom Merman prince, Merpeople hate Humans, Soulmates, murder attempt I guess, reader is a princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: (Y/N) is just a simple girl or rather princess just wanting to protect her kingdom. Her father finds many suitors but none can quite captivate her heart, it isn't until she realizes her new fiancé throws her overboard after she wants to call off the engagement waiting for the inevitable embrace of death, a thing she never expected saves her, a handsome merman. (Spoilers the handsome merman is Leon)
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	These depths can't keep us a part

**Author's Note:**

> so hi welcome to this thing I wrote because I was busy reading Mermaid AU fics until 2 in the morning.
> 
> Also Merpeople have weird soul bonding in this AU where they can feel each other heartbeats and can sense each others emotions based on how that heartbeat sounds.
> 
> Also ocean has pretty alluring song.

You felt the coldness of the water immediately. You closed your eyes, holding in your breath, fearing what may happen to you. Maybe you were right about your assumptions that your new fiancé wasn't for you, as he was the reason why you were currently almost drowning. You had told him you felt nothing for him and wanted to call the wedding off. It’s not like you didn’t know the risk your kingdom was facing, the horrible plague that befell it, well you didn’t quite know if that was true but your father surely believed so. Ever since your mother died he was never the same, he didn’t want the same illness to happen to you as well. The only solution was to marry you off as soon as possible apparently. You weren’t against it but the men your father chose were not ideal. Most just wanted your hand for more power and money and none of them truly loved you. You hoped it could be in the fairy tales of old where you could find true love. Those were just fairy tales however not real life and look where real life got you, drowning into the depths of the ocean. Luckily you didn’t hate the ocean something about it was calming, you embraced the sweet inevitable death you would be taking. You didn’t however expect arms wrapping around you. They felt warm, secure and safe. Your eyes were still glued shut however.

“You’re safe now”, you heard a voice say clear as day which seemed impossible since you were underwater. You clutched onto him tighter. All you could see was pitch black. His skin felt strange, it was smooth yet rough, almost like scales. You slowly opened your eyes. You saw his silhouette come into view. You saw his beautiful blue eyes first noticing how they looked like the sky. His hair being blonde, and looking down at his arms noticing….Scales but also a tail. They were a crystal like blue that glowed almost.

You gasped but quickly remembered the water, inhaling more into your lungs. You felt him clutch you closer to him. You heard his heartbeat but it sounded strange it had a rhythm to it like yours but it sounded different...almost like a song. You felt something cling to your neck. You could barely keep your eyes open, his heartbeat lulling you to slumber. He quickly swam up to shore. 

He carefully placed you on the beach trying to make sure the waves wouldn’t pull you back in.

“Princess!”, he heard a man shout before running over, the merman quickly retreated back in the water and swam to a nearby rock and watched carefully. He saw the man gently place you in his arms, he watched as you coughed up a lot of water before groaning, “I found the princess!”

Many more men came running up to you making sure you were ok. He saw as the men carried you off somewhere. He sighed before going back into the ocean.

“Princess, huh”, he said looking back at the rock before swimming back to his home.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m sure of what I saw father”, you said frantically walking back and forth, “he was a merman!”, his advisors looked at you with worry and concern. 

“There are no such thing as mermaids or mermen”, your father said, “you were just seeing things” 

“I know what I saw!”, you hissed, “he had scales and a tail”, you saw your father rub his temples, done with this whole conversation.

“(Y/N), I will speak to you again later”, he dismissed you. You walked away back to your room angrily before slamming the door. You quickly jumped onto your bed and collapsed into it. You sighed before reaching into your dress and pulling out the thing that you assumed the merman gave you, it was a pendant,you clutched it to your chest.

“I wish I could have thanked you”, you mumbled, clutching it tighter. You heard something, a song came from the pendant causing you to quickly sit up, “what the-”, you looked at it more closely noticing something engraved into it. You couldn’t understand it or even read it but you still examined it. You saw two rings interlocked together. You looked back at the jewel in the center. It was blue, similar to the ocean. You noticed a faint glow to it where you looked closer and saw something or someone. Looking more closely you saw a face and a familiar set of baby blue eyes, it was the merman that saved you earlier. You stared at it before someone came into your room.

“Yes, I umm”, you quickly hid the pendant under your pillow. 

“Relax it's just me”, Lila said with a smile, “your father wanted me to check on you”, you relaxed taking a deep breath. 

“What does he want?”, you asked her with some annoyance 

“He just wanted you to know he has more suitors picked out for you”, she looked down sadly, 

“i’m sorry you have to through all this...I know it isn’t fun” 

“It’s not supposed to be fun”, you sighed, “its to help the kingdom, if two kingdoms join together we could stop the plague, the only way we can gain trust now a days is through a marriage”

“I know”, she sighed “Your just not as happy as you used to be”

“How can I be happy when I’m being forced into a marriage I want no part in?”, you said frustrated, “It’s not about my happiness it's so the kingdom can flourish again”

“Is this really the way though?”, she questioned you, “I just don’t think sacrificing your happiness and life for a kingdom is the right thing to do”

“It's not about me..it's never been”, You laid down on the bed again with a sigh. 

“D-did you really see a merman?”, Lila asked you with some hope in her eyes. You laughed slightly before sitting back up on the bed, you grabbed the pendant and saw her eyes flash with excitement, “What is that?”, she asked before jumping on the bed next to you.

“I don’t know”, you looked back at the jewel, “but look closely”, Lila looked at it closely noticing a glint in the jewel, “do you notice anything?”, she looked more closely but frowned slightly.

“If i’m supposed to see something, i’m not seeing it”

“So you don’t see him”, you frowned “maybe I am going insane”

“Wait there's a guy in there?”, she asked curiously, in which you laughed at her.

“No silly it just shows what he looks like”, you took it out of her hands, “maybe you just have to do this”, you clutched it to your chest again hearing the song. You quietly hummed it. You heard a gasp from Lila, you slowly opened your eyes seeing her shocked expression.

“Y-you-you have s-scales”, she stuttered out pointing at your arm, you looked at your arm and she was right, luminescent shiny white scales appeared on your arms and other areas of your body. You quickly screamed before dropping the pendant, and just like that the scales were gone. You looked over to Lila who was slightly terrified and you were to. 

“You just h-had”, she got up in a panic and gulped. You picked the pendant back up and stared at it.

“W-what is this thing?”, You looked deeply into the jewel once again seeing an image of the boy once again, “See look!”, you yelled excitedly pointing at it. “It’s him!”. She just looked at you and gulped again before slowly moving back towards you looking deep into it. Her eyes widened at the sight.

“H-he’s real!”, she put her face closer, “and he’s very handsome”

“Told you I wasn’t lying”, you said excitedly, “and yes I guess he’s handsome”

“Maybe he’s your what do they call it?...your soulmate!”, She looked at you with a lot of excitement. You looked down sadly.

“Soulmate, give me a break, true love doesn’t exist”, she quickly lightly slapped your face, you looked at her confused, “what was that for?”you asked, rubbing your cheek. 

“Your dad really brainwashed you into believing that garbage”, you looked back at her shocked at what she just said, “the (Y/N) I know would practically read fairy tales like her life depended on it, waiting up all night for your prince”, you blushed slightly at the sediment, “she also wouldn’t let her father get in the way of the one she truly loves”

“Yeah but how do I know he actually likes me or if I like him?”

“Hmmm why not try and meet him?”, you chuckled slightly before realizing she was serious.

“And how am I going to do that?”

“Well if that necklace…”

“Pendant”, you corrected her.

“Fine pendant can make scales appear on your body, maybe it can turn you into a mermaid!”, You laughed nervously at her.

“That sounds..completely insane”, you were honest with her.

“(Y/N) listen to me”, she grabbed you by the shoulders, “You need to be happier and enjoy life again..maybe this is how you do it”, you looked around for a second looking at the ring on your finger. You took it off and looked at it before tossing it on the floor.

“Fine...lets just see what happens tomorrow”, you said defeatedly, “I think I need my beauty sleep”, she rolled her eyes at you. 

“You and your beauty sleep, but you better be up first thing in the morning”, she pointed at you.

“Okay I will”, you said sarcastically. She opened the door before looking back at you.

“You know...I think you would make a pretty mermaid”, you blushed at her before she closed the door laughing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leon finally managed to swim back home making some extra trips along the way. The merman really just loved looking at the scenery in the ocean, seeing as many different sea animals as he could. 

“Prince Leon!”, he heard a voice yell, Leon stopped for a second before realizing who it was. 

“You don’t have to keep calling me prince Leon”, he said slightly annoyed, “Leon will do just fine Chris”, The older merman apologized

“I’m sorry your highness- I mean Leon”, Chris corrected himself, “was it a nice swim?”

“Umm yeah it was”, Leon said smiling, “how has Claire been?”

“She’s been great”, Chris said with a big smile, he did love talking about his little sister, “You know she is also in need of a bonded so…..”

“No thanks Chris”, Leon shook his head, “we’ve tried already and well nothing happened”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t try again..”, Chris looked at the blonde curiously, “sometimes it takes awhile for a bond to form”, Leon rolled his eyes at him. Chris stared at Leon’s chest wide eyed.

“W-what is it?”, Leon swam back slightly.

“Your chest is glowing!”Chris said , most likely about to go jump up out of the ocean, “I wonder who the lucky person is!”

“What's happening?”, Leon asked very confused, looking at his chest seeing a tiny orb emitting from his chest. 

“You found a bond!”, Chris was just swimming around now, almost ignoring Leon, Chris grabbed him by the wrist, “We gotta go show your mom!”, Leon was happy but then he came to a realization. What if it was you?

While it was seemingly impossible the small chance that it could be possible was possible. His mother was tolerable of many things but humans was where she drew the line. Leon’s infatuation with humans didn’t help either and they had many talks about it. Leon stopped in his tracks trying to stop Chris from pulling him. 

“Leon, what's wrong?”, he swam closer to him. Leon gulped

“What if it’s someone she doesn’t like?”, Leon had worry in his eyes, Chris placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure your mom will understand”, Chris said with a reassuring smile.

“B-but what if it's a you know …. A human?”, Chris looked at him confused for a second.

“But that's impossible, also why would it be a human?”, Leon looked at him nervously, “Leon, did you come in contact with a human?”

“What, no why would I do that?”, Leon laughed nervously. Chris took Leon’s wrist again in which Leon looked up at him scared.

“I’ll cover for you”, Chris sighed, “but you owe me”, he hissed.

“Thank you”, Leon felt slightly better, but was still nervous at who his bonded would be. They both swam towards the castle seeing many faces in awe at the sight of Leon’s chest. Leon blushed slightly before focusing on the castle again. He saw his mother talking to more of her advisors before turning her face towards Leon with a smile. She noticed Leon’s chest as well and swam quickly towards him. Leon smiled before his mother quickly wrapped her arms around him.

“H-hi mom”, Leon said nervously 

“So who is the lucky person?”, she asked him with a gentle smile squeezing his hands. 

“I don’t know”, Leon looked down, “It sort of just happened”, his mother looked at him curiously. She quickly put her ear to his chest.

“Hmm their heartbeat sounds...different. I've never heard one like it”, His mother said, “it sounds hurt and conflicted”, his mother cupped her son's face. She looked into his eyes for a second, “hmmm maybe we could do the ceremony?”, Leon’s stomach turned.

“Or maybe we could just wait and see if they show up”, Leon laughed nervously once again.

“Nonsense I want to meet this person right now”, His mother said swimming back towards her throne, “Go to the center Leon”, his mother ordered. Leon obeyed swimming toward the middle. His mother raised her staff and pointed it at his heart. Leon felt his heart racing both from his nervousness and from whatever this magic his mother was casting. He closed his eyes and breathed in to try and calm his nerves, pretty soon he heard something a heartbeat, but it wasn’t his, his was what people called secure and soft, this was pained and hurt. His face grimaced at the sound of it, but tried to match his with it. Pretty soon his and it were synced. Leon heard plenty of gasps, he kept his eyes closed however. He slowly opened them, finding a projection of his bonded. 

Her projection was a blinding white, meaning she had white scales and a white tail which was a rare trait. He smiled at her before placing a hand to her cheek, that's when it blinked for a second and rapidly changed its tail instead a pair of human legs appeared, it was you, the human he had saved. Many gasps could be heard, Leon’s mother dropped her staff. Leon’s eyes enlarged at what he was seeing.

“T-that's impossible”, Leon’s mother gasped out, “A lowly human, with my son?!”, she grabbed her staff once again before firing a beam at the projection disposing of it. Leon looked at his mother in fear, grasping for his pendant, or what he thought was his pendant. He looked down and soon realized his pendant was gone. The projection flickered up once again and saw something wrapped around your neck, his pendant. While bonds with humans were rare there was enough written about them. For human bonds with a mer person, humans needed an object to connect them to their bonded, and that for you was Leon’s pendant. 

“That poor girl”, he heard Jill, Chris’ bonded say, “If she is away from Leon for too long she’ll be pulled into the ocean" Leon’s mother glared at her.

“I refuse to believe my son has any sort of bond with that thing!”, she hissed, “everyone is dismissed”, she said before going back to her duties. Leon just stayed there for a second motionless, fearful of what would happen to him, his kingdom and you. 

  
  
  
  


You woke up with a start, breathing heavily. You looked over at the pendant noticing its familiar glow. You placed a hand over your heart feeling your heartbeat. It sounded strange however, like it had some sort of emotion. It sounded calming yet scared, happy yet hurt it was a strange sensation. You grabbed the pendant staring at it, you looked at the glow before tying it back around your neck, it’s song bringing you peacefully back to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leon is basically going to be Ariel just gotta wait for the next chapter where he shows his gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
> and whozits and whatzits galore.
> 
> He just wants to be a human.


End file.
